Big Brother Africa 1 (David34)
Big Brother 1: Africa '''is the first fan fiction written by David34. Twists '''Head of Household: Each week, 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 people for eviction. If the POV holder uses it on the nominees, they have to pick a replacement nominee. At evictions, If it's a tie then the HOH casts the sole vote. Golden Power Of Veto: Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one housemate the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. Houseguests Houseguests Voting history Weekly Summary Week 1 Angaza won the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "Hot Dog, We Have a Wienerg" . Angaza nominated her two nominees Amahle and Kayla for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Angaza, Amahle, Kayla, Monica, Yaya, and Haoniyao were chosen to play. The challenge, " Vincent Van Veto" was won by Monica. Monica left the nominations the same. In an 6-5 vote, Amahle was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother 1: Africa. Week 2 Richard won the head of household competition in the second challenge of the summer "Big Brother Disco" Richard nominated his two nominees Nefertiti and Kayla for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Richard, Nefertiti, Kayla, Michelle, Yaya, and Oladosu were chosen to play. The challenge, " Veto of Fortune" was won by Yaya. Yaya uses the Power of Veto on Kayla. Richard names Haoniyao as the replacement. Final nominees are Nefertiti and Haoniyao . In an 9-1 vote, Nefertiti was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother 1: Africa. Week 3 Kayla won the head of household competition in the third challenge of the summer "What a Tangled Web" Kayla nominated her two nominees Angaza and Richard for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Kayla, Angaza, Richard Michelle, Kodjo, and Yaya were chosen to play. The challenge, " High and Dry" was won by Michelle. Michelle does not use the Power of Veto. Michelle left the nominations the same. In an 7-2 vote, Richard was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 1. Week 4 Oladosu won the head of household competition in the fourth challenge of the summer "Living On The Edge" Oladosu nominated his two nominees Kengi and Abeni for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Oladosu, Kengi, Abeni, Yaya and Samuel were chosen to play. The challenge, "Garden of Veto" was won by Yaya. Yaya does not use the Power of Veto. Yaya left the nominations the same. In an 5-2 vote, Abeni was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 1. Week 5 Haoniyao won the head of household competition in the fifth challenge of the summer "Steel Cage Match" Haoniyao nominated his two nominees Monica and Angaza for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Haoniyao , Monica Angaza, Oladosu, Yaya, and Kodjo were chosen to play. The challenge, "Memory Chip" was won by Yaya. Yaya does not use the Power of Veto. Yaya left the nominations the same. In an 6-1 vote, Angaza was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 1. Week 6 Kengi won the head of household competition in the sixth challenge of the summer "King of the Jungle" Kengi nominated her two nominees Samuel and Oladosu for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Kengi, Samuel, Oladosu, Monica, Kodjo, and Haoniyao were chosen to play. The challenge, "Rec-Tangled" was won by Oladosu. Oladosu uses the Power of Veto on himself. Kengi names Yaya as the replacement. Final nominees are Samuel and Yaya. In an 5-1 vote, Yaya was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 1. Category:Fanon